


America x Reader: I'll Never Leave You...part 7 (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, America x reader - Freeform, AmericaxReader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, I'll never leave you, Insert, Part 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part 7 of a series that can be found on my dA account:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! :)</p></blockquote>





	America x Reader: I'll Never Leave You...part 7 (Lemon)

Everything had gone off without a hitch on that day; the best day of your life. You couldn't believe that the best day of your life had happened only two days ago; your marriage to Alfred F. Jones.  
  
The two of you had gotten married six months after his proposal and honestly six months had been the most wonderful and most stressful few months you had ever experienced. The stress was trying to get everything done on time but what surprised you was how active America was in planning it all.  
  
Oh Alfred…of course since it was your wedding, it had to be big and by big you mean BIG. Alfred had to go over the top with everything. He had to make sure you had the exact dress you wanted no matter how expensive it was. He had to make sure that you were getting married at the most beautiful and perfect of places. The cake had to be gigantic and so was the guest list.  
  
Perhaps the most shocking thing for you though was who Alfred chose to be his best man. He had chosen Arthur. At first you had no understanding of it in the slightest; after all, England gave the two of you quite a bit of trouble.  
  
It turned out that Alfred had been debating between three particular people to be his best man: Matthew, Kiku, and Arthur. He had considered Matthew because they were brothers, he loved him to death, and also because he had helped you so much during the time after the accident. Alfred almost chose Kiku because they were best friends and he knew that he could count on him to be there for him. But he chose Arthur. He finally decided on Britain because while Britain had caused you trouble, he had also taken care of him while he was young. He had been a big brother to him and had played a big part in his life; so that's what lead him to choose Arthur in the end.  
  
While it surprised you, after Alfred explained his reasons for selecting Arthur, you were actually touched and rather happy. It wasn't like Kiku and Matthew were left out either as they got to be groomsmen in the wedding.  
  
As for you, you had chosen ______________ to be your maid of honor; you could think of nobody better; you loved her to death. Your bridesmaids looked so lovely on your big day too wearing their dresses that coordinated with your wedding colors.  
  
The entire wedding went beautifully…you couldn't imagine it being any better. Your love was slightly anxious but at the same time not at all; you were pretty sure nobody would understand that when you told them.  
  
He looked so handsome up there waiting for you in his black tux…although you were pretty sure he couldn't wait to get the damn thing off.  
  
Arthur had looked good as well, looking clean and much to your surprise, looked genuinely happy for you both of you.  
  
Matthew had a darling soft smile on his face, delighted that his brother was getting married…and would hopefully settle down a bit. Matthew had actually helped with the wedding quite a bit and you were so proud of him…and so it was rather heartbreaking when you said to one of your bridesmaids said "Alfred only has one groomsman?" Ah yes….you had forgotten about Canada's social transparency.  
  
Kiku had remained calm and collected throughout the wedding, which you had anticipated from the start as Kiku's facial expressions seemed to have a very small range. You knew there was a lot of emotion that went through him on the inside; the amount he exuded was just smaller than most. You knew that Kiku was happy though…and for just a moment, you could have sworn you saw a small and delicate smile, grace Kiku's features.  
  
As for your bridesmaids, they seemed absolutely giddy and smiled the entire time.  
  
And then you…you experienced every single feeling in the emotional spectrum during your big day. You were anxious and worried, frustrated at times, overjoyed, and you even cried as Alfred said his vows…  
  
And the kiss…the kiss was perfect…somehow America had managed to sense the mood and do what was appropriate…and in fact, you think it was just what he wanted, not just what was expected of him. He gently paced one hand on the small of your back, and cupped your cheek with the other, taking the time to smile warmly at you before pulling you in for a pure, smooth, and loving kiss.  
  
The reception and all the fun that followed the ceremony were truly wonderful as well. You were a bit worried that America was going to throw in something too wild and over the top for the festivities after the formal ceremony but he never did. In fact you were even shocked at the cake he had chosen. It was ridiculously massive of course, but it wasn't a wild color. It was a beautiful elegant white cake, with your favorite pattern and decorations on it with a few stray icing red roses to brighten the large cake.  
  
You could always go on and on about everything that happened before, during, and after your wedding but currently, another subject was dominating your mind: your honeymoon.  
  
After your wedding, you and Alfred spent your first night sleeping in the same bed as a married couple...BUT you didn't make love. You were honestly shocked at yourself and Alfred too for that matter. You had been told all your life by numerous married couples, that your wedding day will be so busy and potentially stressful, that you would be too tired to have sex on that first night. You had always thought that was absolute bullshit. I mean, you had been with Alfred for eight months before he proposed and then six months longer before you actually married! You had waited all that time to have finally have that beautiful, deepest form of intimacy with him…and yet, you HAD been too tired that night, as had Alfred.  
  
Oddly enough, you had both talked about it. It wasn't a long talk; more like a brief chat on the subject. You had decided together that you should wait for the next day to make love with the perspective that you would both enjoy it much more if you weren't tired. And so you had cuddled close to him…and honestly that was wonderful in itself. You had nearly cried as you fell asleep with him. You were married to him…you were MARRIED to Alfred F. Jones.  
  
"Hey _____________; you ok?"  
  
You jumped just a bit at the sound of Alfred's voice drawing you out of your trance.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." You said with a warm smile. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about our wedding…" you said, smiling bit more sentimentally, remembering the fond memories that happened just a short time ago.  
  
America smiled back at you, holding your hand and giving it a squeeze, his charming blue eyes saying everything on his mind and in his heart.  
  
And then suddenly…  
  
"Ah man! This plane ride is taking forever!" America complained, squirming around in his seat on the private jet you were on.  
  
You laughed. "At least it'll all be worth it when we get there." You beamed, trying to calm your husband.  
  
Yes, America had truly gone out of his way to pick something amazing for your honeymoon. You couldn't believe your ears when he told you that he had reserved a PRIVATE ISLAND for you two! You were shocked. You had expected America to pick a location where you could do lots of things and be in the middle of a ton of action. Instead he picked a small, beautiful island with the sweetest little beach house on it. He said he wanted to be alone with you…you had never imagined Alfred doing something so sweet for you, and honestly you were thrilled.  
  
Alfred grinned and took your hand again. "Yeah it'll totally be worth it when we get there! We're gonna have some much fun! And then…"  
  
You watched as Alfred closed his eyes and went off into an apparently pleasant daydream due to the expression on his face.  
  
You lightly punched his arm. "D-don't daydream about me like that!" you said with a blush.  
  
Alfred laughed a bit. "Sorry dude, it's just that I totally love you and it's gonna be pretty awesome to not have to beat off to you anymore."  
  
You entire face lit up. "Alfred!"  
  
"What?" Alfred asked with a pout. "What do you think I do every night at 10:00 on the dot?"  
  
You turned away, blushing even harder at the thought of America touching himself and getting pleasure to your image.  
  
"Yeah, I tried to keep it at home most of the time but there were some times when I had to make do you know." Alfred went on, as if the conversation were completely normal.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" you asked.  
  
Alfred chuckled a bit. "Ok dude, here's an awesome story for you. So one time I was working late which I hate by the way, and I was sitting in my office bored as hell until I looked over at a picture of us together."  
  
You blushed but continued to listen.  
  
"That picture makes me so happy when I look at it but for some reason it just turned me on like hell." Alfred spouted off. "So one minute I was looking at our picture together and then the next I'm super hard as hell. I was at work though so I wasn't going to jack my dick there and so I figured I'd just take a leak and get rid of it. Dude here's where it gets crazy. So I went to go the bathroom and it was closed for cleaning!"  
  
You nearly laughed at Alfred's current facial expression; it was as if he were going through the entire experience again.  
  
"Damn it right? Well I went back to my office and realized that I was just gonna have to do it the old fashion way."  
  
Now you froze. "You didn't…."  
  
"So I sat down, whipped it out and got to work." Alfred said casually. "I was trying to stay quiet so nobody would hear me but it was kinda hard since it felt so good…and I mean "hard" as in how hard it was to not be loud, not my dick. Well everything was pretty awesome and all but then it got bad. I could hear someone headed to my room RIGHT when I jizzed. Dude it was freaking out! I mean, it wasn't like it was just one place. It was all over my hand, and on my pants and a little bit on my shirt. I'm pretty sure that some of it even got on some papers on my desk. Dude it was one hell of an orgasm! But I was freaking out because I heard that person coming and there was jizz all over the place and I totally forgot to lock my door!"  
  
You couldn't believe you were hearing this…..  
  
"But somehow I totally managed to clean myself up in time but shit that was scary." Alfred finished with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Oh Alfred…" you sighed, shaking your head.  
  
"Don't worry though _____________, I learned my lesson." America reassured you with a smile.  
  
You smiled back at him.  
  
"Yep, I went right to the store to buy a box of condoms after work!" America said with a hero smile.  
  
What..?  
  
  
"Well I figured if I was ever gonna have to jerk off in my office again that I should be prepared. So I bought some condoms so I wouldn't cum all over the damn place again. Pretty smart of me huh?!" Alfred laughed.  
  
"Alfred!" you cried.  
  
"Of course it was kind of a pain in the ass. I have to work my dick for a while before I put the condom on. I mean, who wants to masturbate through a condom?! So I just put it on at the end. Hmmm I'm trying to figure out how to get you to understand. Oh! Like, imagine putting plastic wrap around your hand and then trying to finger yourself. That's kinda how it is. It sucks! There's some kind of wall between you and the awesome feeling of getting your sexual fix." America finished, looking as if he had been waiting to get this particular topic off his chest for a long time.  
  
You weren't sure what to say. All you could do was blush and look away. "Alfred…that's just…" you sighed.  
  
"I can't help it you're irresistibly sexy." America said, his tone going from amused to…intimate?  
  
You gasped a bit as Alfred leaned in to kiss your neck, just below your ear, sending shivers down your spine.  
  
"A-Al…not here…" you stammered weakly.  
  
"Hm? Why not? Nobody's here…" he said, kissing your neck more.  
  
"L-let's just wait…ah…we should be there in like twenty minutes anyway." You breathed.  
  
Alfred pouted a bit. "Ooookaay…"  
  
You giggled and pecked his cheek quickly. You loved your husband so much. He was just so sweet and funny. You couldn't believe you were finally married to him…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh…Alfred..." you breathed with your eyes widening.  
  
"Uh, do you like it?" Alfred asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Alfred! It's amazing!" you cried, kissing him and looking back to the beach house…it was so perfect.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Alfred said, kissing the top of your head.  
  
It really was cute. It wasn't too big or two small and was built with a light colored, almost bamboo-like wood. It was so open and fresh looking but homey and sweet too.  
  
"Wanna check it out?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arm around your waist.  
  
You were about to answer when Alfred scooped you up bridal style, making you squeak in surprise.  
  
"Alfred!" you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
  
"The hero always carries his lady." America chuckled, bringing you inside the beach house.  
  
You and Alfred smiled and laughed through every room in the house. The entire house had such a gentle yet fresh and airy feel to it…it was just…it was like an island paradise.  
  
"Here's our last stop." America said with a grin, carrying you to the room at the end of the main hall.  
  
You blushed and felt yourself getting a bit flustered as you knew which room it was.  
  
"Here's our room." Alfred said, putting emphasis on the "our".  
  
You smiled. "Alfred…this is all so amazing. I just…I can't believe it. Not just this house but the island too! The sand is white and the water is crystal clear and…" you lost your words, this was all just so much. "..and I'm here with you…"  
  
"I love you ______________." Alfred said, kissing your forehead.  
  
"I love you too…so much…" you said, cupping his cheek and smiling sweetly.  
  
Suddenly Alfred smirked. "Wrestle time!" he laughed, throwing you onto the bed.  
  
You cried out a bit as you hit the mattress before laughing. "Alfred!"  
  
Alfred chuckled a bit and jumped on the bed like a little kid, bouncing you around in the process. "Woo hoo! I'm on an island with the best girl ever and she's my wife! This is so badass!"  
  
You continued to laugh as Alfred kept up his antics. "Alfie! Calm down!" you urged, feeling as though you might fall off the bed if he kept it up.  
  
Alfred hardly seemed to hear you as he continued jumping…until his foot got caught in the blanket that is.  
  
You cried out and closed your eyes as Alfred fell forward. You waited for the impact…but in never came…rather there was a warm feeling surrounding you.  
  
You slowly parted your lids to find Alfred's body directly over you, his nose almost touching yours.  
  
You blushed. "Alfred…" you breathed.  
  
He was close…so close…  
  
Of course over the time you had been together you had gotten close before, but somehow this was different…there was this heat building between you…and inside you. A warmth was starting to curl in your lower stomach; it was familiar…that strange tingle of arousal.  
  
Alfred's charming blue eyes were locked onto your (color) orbs. He used your optical organs as a channel to your heart and soul. For a moment in time, everything went silent…and in that moment you felt purely connected to Alfred…  
  
"____________...." Alfred said finally, running a hand through your hair.  
  
You smiled softly at him, taking his cheeks in your hands. "Alfred…now…can we finally…."  
  
Though you had trailed off, Alfred knew what you were talking about. Gently, he leaned down so his lips were just above yours. "Yes…I love you, ______________." He said before finally connecting your lips.  
  
You sighed against his lips and kissed back; this was the man you had waited your whole life for…and now he was all yours and you were his.  
  
Though your initial kiss had been subtle and sweet, it hadn't taken long for it to turn into something fiery and passionate. It was strange; the transition from the sweet little kiss to this powerful one had been so smooth and seamless that you hadn't even noticed it was happening until Alfred had asked for entrance to your mouth with his tongue.  
  
Now kissing wildly, your hormones pumped through your veins. Sensations filled your entire body that reminded you of those sleepless nights you had, your body aching for Alfred's touch. You didn't have to wait now. Now he was yours.  
  
Yeah you could be unsure sometimes but right now you were pretty damn sure that Alfred was as turned on as you were, so you decided to try a little something.  
  
Still kissing him with the utmost passion, you arched your body and ground your hips into his, instantly gasping from the sensation you received.  
  
While you gasped, Alfred let out a moan that sent shivers down your spine, and just from that one move you could feel something growing up against you.  
  
"A-Alfred…" you panted, pulling back.  
  
Even though this felt wonderful, you knew you wouldn't get far if all your clothes stayed on.  
  
You reached for the bottom of your (color) shirt with the intention of removing it until Alfred stopped you. Looking up at him, you couldn't help but blush. The look in his eyes…the look on his face…damn, that was enough to get you wet.  
  
"I've been dying to do this to you forever. I'm gonna be the one to strip you." Alfred stated.  
  
His tone was odd. It contained vast amounts of love and affection but there was also a lustiness and husky purr to it, giving you audible confirmation about just how much and how long he had wanted you.  
  
"Well then go right ahead, hero." You said with a teasing tone, choosing to be playful right back.  
  
You squeaked in surprise however, at how quickly and enthusiastically Alfred managed to rid you of your shirt…and your pants?  
  
"A-Alfred?" you breathed.  
  
You blushed furiously when he sat back a bit to take in your half naked form. You had actually worn a matching lingerie set today as you had anticipated this moment. Still though, even though you loved Alfred more than anything, you found yourself a bit shy being like this in front of him.  
  
"You're beautiful _____________...you don't need to get all shy." Alfred said, giving you a reassuring smile.  
  
You smiled right back at him. "Thank you, Al."  
  
"Oh and for the record, that matching set looks sexy as hell on you." Alfred finished, cocking a brow.  
  
You laughed a bit nervously but soon regained a bit of a spark. "Let's take a look at you, tough guy." You said, cocking your brow right back and jumping up to yank his shirt clean off his body.  
  
Once you threw his shirt aside, you sat still, looking at him in a new light. Of course you had seen Alfred with his shirt off before but for some reason this current setting had you looking at him completely differently.  
  
"I love you…you're so perfect, Al." you said before placing your hands against his chest, gently running them up and down.  
  
You smiled as you felt up and down his chest. You could feel the toned muscles of his chest, and his soft yet flat stomach...his skin was smooth and felt perfect up against the palms of your hands.  
  
Finally looking back up at him, you noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks, making you giggle a bit. "I can't help it you're so good looking." You said, pecking his lips for a moment.  
  
Alfred laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah not too bad…but I'm more interested in seeing more of you."  
  
You gasped quietly when Alfred pressed you to the mattress and reached behind your back, taking hold of the clasp there and looking at you with an intimate gaze, his blue eyes a shade darker somehow.  
  
The next thing you knew, you heard the familiar pop of your bra coming undone and felt cool air hitting the skin of your chest. And Alfred…he was staring at you.  
  
You watched Alfred's facial expression. It was unusual really, he seemed to be in awe and admiring you but at the same time his face held a childlike curiosity. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open ajar.  
  
"______________, they're amazing…" Alfred said grinning at you.  
  
You didn't know what to say, so you substituted words with a tiny smile.  
  
"Can I uh…touch them? I mean, I've never seen a chick's boobs in real life before and I've wanted to see yours forever…and I seriously want to grab them somewhere other than in my crazy wet dreams." Alfred said with a chuckle at the end.  
  
You shook your head and smiled at him. "Yes...you can touch them."  
  
Damn, even though your words sounded like you were very gently giving him consent, it meant a hell of a lot more. You WANTED him to grab your boobs. You had imagined him doing it and you sure as hell weren't going to say no now.  
  
Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt two strong hands, cover your breasts.  
  
Your response was immediate. "M-mnnn…"  
  
The sound you admitted sure as hell didn't go unnoticed by Alfred and it only encouraged him to do more.  
  
After a few more moments he began to sink his fingertips into the flesh of your mounds, rolling them around a bit and getting a good feel of the soft matter. He loved it…god he loved it, even more than he had imagined. They even fit perfectly in his hands.  
  
He noticed as he massaged the whole of your breasts, that there was something small around the center of your breast, poking up into his palms. He smirked, knowing exactly what it was.  
  
Looking down, he adjusted the placement of his hands so that he could now roll his thumbs over the hardened buds of your chest, making you purr and whimper in response. As he gazed down he couldn't help but notice how beautiful your breasts really were. The skin was so supple and soft…so delicate…they were perfectly sized for your body and those little rosy buds were just so enticing…so enticing that he just had to have more of it. So without further ado, Alfred leaned down and took one of your nipples into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.  
  
"Ah~!" you cried, arching your chest involuntarily.  
  
You could feel Alfred smirk against your chest as he began to suckle at it, not taking too much time to go from gentle to firm sucks. You gasped and moaned as he occasionally tugged the erect nipple with his teeth.  
  
Your entire body was getting so hot, especially the space between your legs which was getting damper with each passing moment.  
  
Alfred was never the most patient guy in the world though so he quickly decided that he had had enough of your lovely chest for the time being and that it was time to move onto something different.  
  
Those underwear of yours…they had to go..  
  
Before he had the time to tug them off though, you pushed his hand away from your legs.  
  
"This isn't fair, Alfie…you're terribly overdressed for the occasion." You purred, sitting up.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, ____________." Alfred said in a mock apologetic tone. "Do you think you could help me out?"  
  
"I suppose…" you said with a bit of a sexy grin, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.  
  
….oh boy…now you were blushing….it looked like Florida was practically going to pop out of his boxers.  
  
"Are you really this turned on? I haven't even done anything…" you said, feeling a bit embarrassed at the end of your sentence, feeling that perhaps you should have done a bit more for Alfred by now.  
  
"How could I not get a boner? You're so damn hot." Alfred said bluntly.  
  
You blushed a bit and kissed his lips. "I love you…"  
  
"I love you too. Now can I please take off your underwear? They're driving me crazy." Alfred said anxiously, staring down at your remaining clothing with powerful eagerness.  
  
"Yes…you can go ahead." You said quietly.  
  
Alfred didn't hesitate to hook his fingers underneath the waistband of the flimsy, wet undergarment. "This wet already?" Alfred teased.  
  
You looked away. "Sh-shut up."  
  
Alfred stroked your cheek a bit. "Don't get all pissy. I think it's incredibly sexy."  
  
Before you could reply, you felt your nether regions being flooded with a cool draft. He sure was quick.  
  
Alfred sat back and took in your entire body, memorizing every feature as best he could. "God _____________, you're so gorgeous…"  
  
"Th-thank ah!" you gasped when Alfred suddenly lifted your legs and hooked them over his shoulders, giving him a perfect full-on view of your most intimate region. "A-Alfred! L-let me go! This is so embarrassing…."  
  
You finally gave up, knowing that America was definitely already dead-set on getting a look.  
  
"How can you be embarrassed? You're perfect…" Alfred said.  
  
You attempted to reply again but Alfred interrupted you once more…and you were glad he did.  
  
"Aaaaah! Alfred!"  
  
You felt embarrassed about how strongly you had reacted to such a small action, but it just felt so good…Alfred had slowly started to trace long deliberate licks over your already swollen clit. You couldn't hold onto your mind any longer; all embarrassment disappeared in that moment, leaving you only with intense, undiluted pleasure.  
  
"Nyaaah!" you cried out. You had no idea what that sound was but it didn't matter.  
  
Alfred had now started to suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves and tease it between his teeth. You could feel your core getting even wetter…god…how could something so small feel so good?  
  
Alfred himself was immensely pleasured by his own actions. Your taste was better than he had imagined and the sounds you were making were driving him mad and making Florida almost painfully hard. It was incredible…HE was the one making you feel this way…oh and he was going to make you feel even better.  
  
Alfred decided to trade his tongue with two fingers, rubbing your clit roughly while moving his tongue to your small opening. He lapped at your dripping core a few times before finally plunging his tongue inside, earning a loud, gorgeous cry of pleasure and passion from you.  
  
He was the hero so he was going to go for top-notch performance. He was going to find all of your most sensitive spots and attack them like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough, he found one of those special spots inside you. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for having found your G-spot before grinding his tongue into it and swirling the muscle all around inside you, tasting every inch of your insides.  
  
You had lost it. You were panting and moaning and crying out Alfred's name incessantly, no longer able to control the movement of your hips as you bucked them upward against his lips.  
  
Your taste was addicting like his burgers; he could never get tired of it…in fact he craved more, but he knew that you were going to lose it soon and he didn't want to tire you out too soon so he smoothly slid his tongue out of your opening.  
  
You panted weakly and watched him lick his lips through half-lidded eyes. "A-Alfred…th-that was so…"  
  
Al grinned at you and stroked your cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."  
  
Alfred was surprised when your expression abruptly shifted from submissive to seductively playful.  
  
"Your turn, Alfie~" you purred, pushing him down onto his back.  
  
Grabbing the edge of his boxers, you couldn't help but feel a bit shy. You had never seen Alfred completely naked before…you had never seen any man the way you were about to see Alfred.  
  
"You ok, _______________?" Alfred asked, noticing your slight anxiety.  
  
"Yeah…I'm just a little shy." You said gently. "But…uh…I really do want to take them off…"  
  
Alfred chuckled a bit and stroked your wrist.  
  
Alfred…how did he know just how to comfort you? That small action was just enough to give you the push you needed to finally go through with your original intention.  
  
Taking a small breath, you peeled away his boxers and threw them to the side. You stopped breathing…..  
  
You were seeing Alfred naked for the first time now, his member standing straight up for you….but that wasn't all. Florida was a LOT bigger than you had expected. Not that you had ever expected Alfred to be small in size but this was…unexpected.  
  
"Uh…_______________?" Alfred said finally, feeling a bit anxious himself. You had been staring down at his member for quite some time now but hadn't said a word.  
  
Were you in shock? Was it disappointing to you? Oh no what if he wasn't big enough for you?! Oh god…was something wrong with it?! Oh good Lord he hoped there wasn't anything wrong with Florida! He loved that thing!  
  
"_______________, not to be a dick but you're kinda freaking me out…is everything ok?" Alfred said, shifting a bit.  
  
Oh crap. Had you really zoned out that much? "I-I'm sorry Alfred, I just…wow…I really didn't expect you to be this…big…"  
  
…………………………………….  
  
Without warning, Alfred burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Alfred! Don't laugh at me!" you cried, folding your arms.  
  
Alfred finally managed to control his laughter enough to speak to you. "Sorry, it's just that, well, I thought you were bummed about my boner or something. You looked at it for so dang long."  
  
You blushed. "N-no…it's…it's good…" wow that sounded dumb.  
  
After a bit more silence, you extended your hand and shyly ran your fingers over the length of him, from base to tip.  
  
"A-aahnnnn…." Alfred moaned, arching his hips a bit.  
  
You blushed and looked at your soon-to-be lover. His eyes were already closed and his head was already rested back against the mattress. Was it really this good for him already?  
  
Wanting to pleasure him further, you wrapped your fingers around his shaft and began to pump your hand up and down it at a slow speed.  
  
"N-nmmm…._____________...." Alfred sighed, his cheeks flushing a bit from pleasure and his rising body temperature.  
  
You blushed but smirked. It was YOU that was making Alfred make these sounds…you were the one to make him feel this way. You were the one he got hard for.  
  
"How about a little more?" you asked, not really looking for an answer as you gripped him a bit tighter and pumped his shaft faster.  
  
"A-aaah! ____________! Hmmmmngh!" Alfred panted, bucking his hips into your hand.  
  
You continued your work, faster and faster until you were almost positive that the friction between your hand and his throbbing member would drive him mad.  
  
"__-_____________! S-stop! Ah! I-I'm gonna—!" Alfred choked.  
  
You understood what he meant and quickly withdrew your hand, watching your panting love go limp for a moment, trying to recover from his fit of pleasure.  
  
"Ah…god _____________....." Alfred breathed, finally opening his slightly glossy blue eyes.  
  
You smiled and giggled a bit. "Glad you liked it Alfie…but how about this?" you purred, lowering your head toward the space between his legs.  
  
"No, _______________." Alfred breathed, stopping you midway.  
  
You looked confused. "Wh-why? Do you not want it?"  
  
Alfred shook his head and sat up. "No, believe me, I seriously would love for you to give me a hardcore blowjob sometime but right now…I…I really can't wait any longer. I seriously feel like I'm gonna explode."  
  
You blushed as Alfred lowered your body back down against the bed and moved over you. You took a deep breath. You really really wanted this but at the same time it was a bit scary…you knew that his initial penetration was going to hurt you and you'd just never done anything remotely like this before. But you loved Alfred; you loved him so much…you wanted to be as close to him as possible.  
  
It wasn't just you that wanted that closeness; Alfred wanted it just as much as you did. He loved you more than anything in the entire world inside and out. He didn't want to screw you. He didn't want to fuck you. He didn't even want to have sex with you. He wanted to make love to you…passionate love where he pulled you closer until his body was a part of yours. He didn't want this experience with you to be like all of the sex on TV where it was only done for pleasure and a thrill…he wanted you…he wanted to be close to you because of how much he loved you.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, ______________?" Alfred asked, resting his forehead against yours.  
  
"Yeah…just a bit nervous." You admitted. "But I really do love you. I want to do this with you, Alfred…please…"  
  
Giving him a tender smile, you spread your legs just enough to give him the proper access he needed to enter you.  
  
"Ok, just tell me if you get scared though." Alfred said, kissing your forehead.  
  
Alfred eased his hips down a bit further, allowing the head of his member to brush your clit, making you mewl a bit in response. Deciding to ease into it all, Alfred rubbed your clit a few more times with his length before moving it to your opening.  
  
He couldn't help but moan quietly at the warmth radiating from your core and the pleasant wetness already coating the head of his erection. He rubbed your opening a few more times before leaning down and kissing your lips.  
  
Your eyes fluttered closed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You loved him so much…your Alfred…  
  
While you managed to relax yourself, Alfred was worried. He was the hero…your hero; that meant he had to protect you…but this would hurt you. He tried to remember that it would get better later on but it still worried him. No…he wanted to be close to you; he wanted to be inside you.  
  
Finally, Alfred pressed the head of his member inside you with a bit of resistance, then finally took a mental breath and thrust all the way forward, pressing all of his length inside you.  
  
Your eyes immediately shot open as you felt yourself being stretched and your virgin walls being ripped. "A-ah!" you cried out, throwing your head back and clenching your eyes shut. "h-hurts!"  
  
Alfred's eyes widened as well, not in pain, but in regret. He watched as you tried desperately to breathe through the sharp pain attacking your insides.  
  
No…he couldn't make you do this; he couldn't make you hurt. "I'm so sorry, ______________." Alfred said sadly. "I'll take it out."  
  
Alfred gasped a bit when you wrapped your legs around him and tugged him close, whimpering slightly as you pushed in farther, causing a bit more pain. "N-no…please Alfred..nnn…aaah…I-I've wanted this for so long…just wait…Alfred, I love you…"  
  
You smiled shakily and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder smoothly. This hurt quite a bit…but at the same time you were so happy. Alfred was finally inside you.  
  
Alfred kept his hips as still as possible, not wanting to move around for fear of causing you pain. He waited patiently for you to give him the signal to continue, not wanting the experience to only be for him.  
  
Suddenly he heard you let out a small moan, arching your hips slightly. "Nmmm……" you purred.  
  
The feeling was changing; it had become something much different; something amazing. You felt an amazing fullness and warmth that seemed to fill your entire body…and somehow you could feel your heart meeting Alfred's in a way that it never had before. You looked down to where you were connected and felt a bit amazed…he was really inside you.  
  
"A-Alfred…please start…" you whispered, bucking your hips a bit.  
  
"A-are you sure?" the blonde asked. Sure he was tempted to go wild on you but he really wanted to make sure you were fully adjusted to his member.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine!" you cried, feeling slightly embarrassed at how desperate you sounded but damn it you wanted to get the point across!  
  
Your blonde husband smiled greatly and somewhat suggestively before pulling back and pushing his shaft all the way back inside you. You instantly emitted a groan that drove Al wild. He had to make you do that again…  
  
Alfred slowly but surely began to increase the speed, force, and depth of his thrusts, nothing that with each increase, your moans became louder and more frequent.  
  
"Alfred! N-nngh!" you cried, clinging to him desperately.  
  
"A-aah…_____________!" Alfred moaned.  
  
He continued to thrust in and out of your body, his thick member rubbing against your slick, muscular inner walls. God it felt so good…you were just so tight; it was practically strangling his erection but he loved it. Some of your juices were escaping your body as he would pull out and coated his thighs…he just…he needed more!  
  
"A-aaaah!!!!" you cried out, throwing your head back, when Alfred thrusted directly into your swollen, aching G-spot.  
  
Alfred grinned. He had found it…  
  
Taking your hips into his hands, he began to pump in and out of you aggressively, hitting your G-spot dead on each time, practically denting it in but you loved it.  
  
"Ah…ha! Alfred...Al…Al!" you panted wildly.  
  
You couldn't take much more of this. It was all just too much! He was going so fast and hard now that it was driving you mad; you had lost yourself in all of the sensations coursing through your veins. Your heart was pounding a million miles an hour as Alfred continued to push his thick member in and out of you.  
  
You gasped and cried out when Al placed his mouth over one of your nipples and began to suck and tug on it fiercely. In response you cried out and grabbed onto Nantucket and gave it a firm tug, causing Alfred's mouth to disconnect from your breast as he howled in pleasure, bucking his hips even faster.  
  
"Alfred!!! A-Al! I can't! I…ah!!!" you whined out.  
  
Alfred was going as fast and hard as he possible could. His member was throbbing almost painfully but it felt so good at the same time. Perspiration had collected on his skin and he couldn't last much longer.  
  
"Oh God! _________________! I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Alfred cried out.  
  
"Ah!" you screamed, grabbing tightly onto him. "Th-then let's cum together!"  
  
With one final thrust, you both arched into each other and screamed one another's names, practically sobbing them. You cried out even more when you felt Alfred's thick, hot seed shoot up inside you, painting your insides a temporary pearly-white. While you went mad over Alfred, he lost it as he felt your muscles tighten around his member, squeezing him until he could take no more…and then he felt your liquids bathe his member and mix with his own fluids around his length…  
  
You both were still, aside from your chests rising and falling as you both struggled to catch your breath.  
  
"_________________....I love you so much…..you have no idea how much I love you…" Alfred breathed, pressing his lips against your sweat-slickened forehead.  
  
You nodded weakly and smiled. "I love you too….Alfred F. Jones…."  
  
Finally finding his strength once more, Alfred pulled out of you with a groan and a bit of a wet pop before lying down next to you. Before you could even scoot over to him, Alfred grabbed you and pulled you to his chest, stroking your hair and back affectionately.  
  
"_________________.....________________ Jones….I love you so much. I…I'm so lucky…thank you for staying with me…" Alfred said, looking you right in the eyes.  
  
You smiled and teared up just a bit. "I'm lucky too Alfred…so lucky to have you. I love you…and you don't have to thank me for staying with you Alfred." You said, snuggling up to him even more. "I'll never leave you."  
  
Alfred leaned in and kissed your lips with the most love he could muster and you returned the same amount to him…  
  
"Alfie…I'm tired…" you gigged.  
  
"Well of course you are. You just had hero-quality sex." Alfred chuckled, kissing the top of your head.  
  
You shook your head at your husband's silliness before snuggling into him and closing your eyes. "Goodnight Alfred…." You whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
As for Alfred, he stayed up just a little while longer, watching you rest in his arms with a gentle smile, so happy that you were his…  
  
"Goodnight ______________ Jones….my beautiful wife…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 7 of a series that can be found on my dA account:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
